<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>busybody (working title) by PyjamaEnzel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460520">busybody (working title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyjamaEnzel/pseuds/PyjamaEnzel'>PyjamaEnzel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imry &amp; Akiv'a [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyjamaEnzel/pseuds/PyjamaEnzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eorzean Alliance has taken Castrum Abania, but not without casualties--one of them is one of the Warriors of Light, gravely injured in close combat with the Butcher. </p><p>While recovering from her head wound, she has apparently decided to make a nuisance of herse--that is to say, she has taken an interest in the welfare of the Garlean prisoners.</p><p>Spoilers thru the end of Stormblood. (Roegadyn [Sea Wolf] WoL)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imry &amp; Akiv'a [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>busybody (working title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young woman approached their post rather boldly, a Roegadyn with bright red hair slung over her shoulder in a long braid. She was out of uniform in a simple tunic and hose, a bandage wrapped around her head nearly covering her left eye. It wasn't a surprising sight given the casualties from taking Castrum Abania, and the Immortal Flames soldier straightened a bit with a sigh.</p><p>“Miss, you can't be wandering around here-- General’s orders, no one goes near the prisoners without authorization.”</p><p>He had to crane his neck to look up at her, and to his surprise she seemed...only mildly disappointed.</p><p>“Auth...orization? But I've got to speak with them--it won't be long.”</p><p>Must be quite a head wound, he thought. “Orders are orders, miss--are you sure you're all right to be up and about? You might want to go take it easy.”</p><p>The young woman frowned, folding her arms, appearing deep in thought. “You mean I need permission, right? I understand. I don't want to get you in trouble.” With that she turned and wandered off a bit unsteadily, and the soldier sighed.</p><p>His fellow guard had been staring at him through the entire exchange in growing horror, but only now once the girl was out of earshot did she speak up, spluttering-- “Do you not know who that is!?”</p><p>The soldier was taken aback, glancing at the retreating flash of red hair. “What? Who?”</p><p>“Imry Ceigwardwyn! The godsdamned Warrior of Light, you absolute dolt! She doesn't -need- authorization!”</p><p>The Lalafellin man paled visibly. “Wh--but--” He gestured wildly with one hand, nearly losing his grip on his spear haft. “How was I supposed to--she's always wearing a helmet!!”</p><p>“Sure it's not that you're always napping during briefings?” she quipped back at him. </p><p>“<i>You</i> try getting a good look at her face when you come up to her knee! Besides, why didn't you say something sooner?!”</p><p>“Hoping you'd learn a lesson,” the other soldier said dryly, flicking her tail. “Gods know why they give you guard duty if you can't even pay attention. I didn't expect her to be so--well--”</p><p>“Obliging?” the man said, sounding a bit dazed. “I, I've got a daughter that age, you know, so it just sort of came out--you don't think she's offended?”</p><p>“Maybe you'll be lucky and she'll forget all about it.” His partner tapped the side of her helm. “I heard she took a real blow to the head fighting the Butcher. Probably would have killed anyone else.”</p><p>“What's she want with the prisoners, then…?” </p><p>The Miqo’te woman shrugged. “The girl killed a primal at seventeen summers, she can do whatever she likes.”</p><p>Indeed, within the bell she was back with Marshal Tarupin’s seal, and the guardsman stammered an apology. Imry merely smiled and thanked him, and disappeared behind the door. </p><p>“Now you've got a story to tell the next shift,” the other guard snickered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>